Mon Amour, Ma Bataille
by Lizzy-Vampire
Summary: Lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, deux personnes vont se rencontrer dans les conditions difficiles de la bataille, vont-elles pouvoir s'aimer en paix ? Co-écriture : Twilou et Lizzy-Vampire.
1. Prologue

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

* * *

><p>Voilà une nouvelle Fiction qu'on écrit à 2, Twilou et Moi :)<p>

On va faire chacune un chapitre, chacune un personnage, je me charge du point de Vue d'Edward et Twilou, de celui de Bella.

Cette Fiction se passe d'abord durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, puis va avancer dans le temps, pour se dérouler de nos jours :)

J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews pour nous faire part de vos impressions :)

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Forces Alliées des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, 1944, le 5 Juin.<p>

Point de Vue d'Edward

Depuis que les Japonais avaient bombardés Pearl Harbor, le 7 décembre 1941, ma patrie soit les Etats-Unis, avaient rejoint les Forces Alliées dans la Guerre contre Les Forces de l'Axe. Aujourd'hui, nous préparons l'Opération Overlord pour soulager l'armée rouge à l'Est. Cette opération, comprend deux volets principaux, si les plans ne changent pas au dernier moment comme la dernière fois, à cause du mauvais temps. Le premier volet consiste en de multiples débarquements Alliés en Normandie ainsi qu'en Provence. Cette nuit, nous seront lachés, nous, les parachutistes, à l'Est de Caen. Notre régiment est chargé de désorganiser les communications de l'ennemi allemand. Le deuxième volet est une opération de destruction des défenses allemandes, les avions lanceront des bombes et les bateaux, des rockets. Chaque soldat a une place bien particulière, en aucun cas, nous ne devrons changer de poste, nos supérieurs ont étaient clairs sur ce point là. Nous sommes 57 000 américains et nous allons attaquer les plages françaises occupées par les Nazis cette nuit.

Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

Je suis déjà mort.

J'ai juste peur de voir mourir sans éviter de me nourrir devant les autres. Et donc, me révéler.

Aujourd'hui, c'est comme ça que je me nourris, je bois le sang des grands blessés et des soldats fraichement morts.

Moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je suis un vampire.

Personne ne doit découvrir ma vraie nature, mais les gens s'interrogent.

J'ai déjà était touché par des balles, des obus mais j'ai toujours survécu, l'artillerie ne fait que m'effleurer, elle troue mes vêtements mais pas ma peau. Les soldats de mon régiment se demandent pourquoi je ne suis pas blessé, comment je fais, par habitude je répond "c'est juste de la chance, la prochaine fois, sera surement la dernière", mais ils meurent avant de le savoir, avant de voir ma dernière chance. Ils mourront tous avant de me voir mourir. En un sens, c'est triste.

J'ai quitté ma famille adoptive, mon créateur il y a de ça, 8 ans. Son mode de vie "végétarien" ne me satisfaisait pas le moins du monde. J'aime le sang humain. Pendant un moment, je me suis nourri de criminels, de voleurs, mais jamais d'innocents, je pars du principe que tout le monde à le droit à une vie, mais que ceux qui ont privés quelqu'un de la sienne doivent en pâtir. C'est comme ça que je survis, je me nourris de ce qui est "irrécupérable", l'âme comme le corps.

Je peux dire que ça me convient, je suis pas malheureux, mais pas non plus heureux. Il me manque une chose.

Un chose avec laquelle je pourrais, je voudrais passer mon éternité, mais qui m'est encore inconnue.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**ça donne quoi ? **

**c'est bien ? **

**Une petite Review pour nous donner votre avis ? **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Débarquement

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 1, J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)<p>

Merci aux première lectrices : Hinaa, Celi et aussi Twilou :)

Et aussi à celles qui ont ajouté cette fiction en Alert et Favoris !

Réponse à Celi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voilà la suite :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 (Lizzy-Vampire)<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pdv Edward<span>**

C'est le "Jour J", le grand jour, dit-on. Un grand jour, en un sens, oui, en effet, en juin les jours sont longs. Ce n'est pas pour cela que ce jour va être "long" ou "grand", mais plutôt parce que des milliers, des millions de soldats, de civils vont mourir pour la bonne cause. D'un certain point de vue, oui, la cause est bonne. Mais bon, qui dit que c'est la bonne cause et pas la mauvaise ? Qui le sait ? Surement pas moi. J'ai beau avoir un cerveau plus performant que la normale, et donc que les hommes, je ne suis jamais sûr de rien. Je suis un vampire et je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, c'est horrible.

Donc, aujourd'hui est un jour différent des autres pour ne pas dire "grand", l'opération frontale organisée par les Etats-Unis –ma patrie- nommée "Overlord" va avoir lieu. Son objectif est d'amener des hommes sur le lieu du débarquement par la terre et par la mer grâce à 6000 bateaux dont 3000 péniches de débarquement, 500 avions, 13000 véhicules et 1500 chars. Pas facile de passer inaperçus me diriez-vous, cela est vrai. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que le plan "Fortitude" a été mis en place, il a su tromper les Allemands sur le vrai lieu du débarquement. Nous leur avons fait croire que le débarquement aurait lieu sur les plages du Pas de Calais alors qu'en fait, il aura lieu en Normandie, plus précisément, sur les plages nommées "Utah" et "Omaha" pour les soldats Américains.

Nous attendions ce fameux signal : "Les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne blessent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone" qui n'arrivait pas. Le temps est long quand on est un vampire, les humains ne semblent pas le percevoir de la même manière, pour eux, ils semble s'échapper rapidement, trop rapidement et la vie avec.

La Nuit commençait à tomber et c'était tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à faire attention à me cacher à la moindre éclaircie, je pourrais me déplacer librement, enfin, pas trop vite quand même. Hum, le vent et la pluie seront aussi au rendez-vous.

?

_"Les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne_

_Blessent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone."_

Enfin !

Le voilà ce signal envoyé par Charles De Gaule, un résistant français.

A ces mots, les 57000 soldats américains que nous sommes, nous avons posé le pied sur le front de 80 km de sable. La bataille n'allait pas être très dure, ni très longue, enfin, tout est relatif. Pour moi, "longue" signifierai au moins 10 ans, pour eux, les faibles humains qu'ils sont, cela serait six mois.

Bref.

C'est l'heure.

L'heure d'aller tuer.

L'heure de me nourrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2 : Elisabeth & Darcy

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

Hello, je suis super contente de notre collaboration à Lizzy-Vampire et moi, J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous faire plaisir à lire qu'à moi de l'écrire :)

Bisous

Twilou

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 (Twilou)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>-La guerre a fait de nouveau ravage ! La vie en Europe est de plus en plus difficile ! Le journal ! Achetez le journal ! 1 dollars messieurs, dames. Mademoiselle vous en voulez un ?<p>

Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard du jeune vendeur de journaux, ces grands yeux chocolats étaient presque entièrement cachés par la casquette qu'il portait. Je lui souris et sortit un dollar de mon sac à main. Le sac de provision que je tenais dans l'autre main fut au bord de la chute mais par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à le rattraper de justesse. Le jeune garçon pouffa, je pris le journal et partis le rouge aux joues. Je soupirais, mon père aurait rit encore plus fort si j'étais revenue en lui disant que le sac était tombé. Il devait bien être le seul que cela amusait. Mais ma mère aurait été tout sauf amusée de l'argent perdu si le lait et les œufs que contenait mon sac étaient tombés à terre.

Après encore une dizaine de minutes de marche la maison était enfin en vue. Je soupirais de soulagement, mes pieds commençaient à me faire souffrir alors que je faisais ce trajet quotidiennement.

-Je suis rentrée, dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Je me rendis directement à la cuisine où je commençais à ranger les provisions dans le réfrigérateur.

-Il y avait du monde en ville ? La voix de ma mère venant du salon me fit sursauter. Je soupirais que croyait-elle ? Qu'une ville comme New-York pouvait s'éteindre comme cela du jour au lendemain ? Guerre ou pas guerre. D'ailleurs elle désapprouvait totalement l'implication de l'Amérique dans cette guerre. Après tout, disait-elle, qu'est-ce que ces pays ont fait pour le notre ? Rien ! Et maintenant nous devrions accourir pour leur venir en aide ? Ceci est tout à fait illogique ! Personne n'osait tenter de la contredire, c'était une telle tête de mule que la conversation pourrait durer des heures et des heures sans qu'elle en démorde, bien au contraire. Alors que pour ma part je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec elle. Après tout là-bas vivent des femmes et des enfants qui ne méritent pas de mourir et cela, autant qu'ici. C'était normal de les aider après tout ! J'étais certaine que c'était la seule façon pour que le monde puisse fonctionner, grâce à la fraternité, la solidarité !

-Oui comme d'habitude maman. Me contentais-je de répondre.

-As-tu pris le journal ? Mon père arriva dans la cuisine d'un pas lent, il avait l'air fatigué. Sa maladie prenait de plus en plus de place en lui, même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer. Cet affaiblissement m'inquiétait de plus en plus.

-Oui je l'ai, vas dans le fauteuil papa ! J'arrive de suite te l'apporter, veux-tu un café avec ?

-Merci ma Bella, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Tu es la meilleure fille qu'un père puisse rêver d'avoir. Il s'en alla vers le salon et j'entendis son fauteuil grinçait quand il s'y assit en soupirant de soulagement. Etre debout lui coutait de plus en plus. Les médecins nous avait prévenu et je le voyais aussi, il était dans le même état que certains patients de l'hôpital où je travaillais. Je faisais des études aux Bellevue Hospital pour devenir infirmière. J'adorais ce travail, j'avais besoin de me sentir utile. C'était sans doute aussi à cause de mon père, je voulais l'aider le plus possible. Donc devenir infirmière était comme une évidence pour moi.

-Tiens papa, dis-je en lui apportant son café et le journal dans le salon. Ma mère comme à son habitude se souciait à peine de lui et elle se concentrait sur l'émission qui passait à la radio à côté de laquelle elle était assise. Ca avait toujours fonctionné comme ça dans cette maison, ma mère ne faisait presque rien alors que je devais tout faire. J'avais l'habitude de toute façon.

-Merci mon ange, il m'adressa un sourire faible que je lui retournais.

Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeait vers ma chambre, j'en fermais la porte et m'allongeais sur le lit. Cette journée m'avait épuisée, j'enlevais mon chemisier que je lançais sur la chaise mon bureau et mit à la place une chemise plus légère. Je reposais la tête sur l'oreiller, j'avais terriblement peur pour mon père. Que vais-je faire lorsqu'il ne sera plus là ? Je n'arriverais pas à supporter ma mère seule, c'état impossible. Mais je savais que je ne devais pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Je me retournais, pris mon exemplaire d'Orgueil et Préjugés et recommençait sa lecture pour la énième fois. Cela me permettait de fuir, ne serait-ce que quelque heure, ce quotidien pesant.

Je m'étais souvent demandé quel serait mon destin, le but de ma vie sur Terre. Et surtout à qui j'étais destiné, qui était mon Darcy et de qui je serais enfin l'Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'Infirmerie

**Mon ****Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 3 :)<p>

Il est tout à fait possible que les choses ne se soient pas passées comme ça, à l'époque... En effet, c'est une fiction :) Mais j'espère être, le plus possible, près de la réalité.

Merci à toutes les lectrices, à toutes celles qui ont laissé une reviews, à toutes celles qui on mis cette fiction en Alert et en Favoris :)

Réponse à asma : Désolée, j'avais pas vu ta review :/ Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite :)

_Sur cela, bonne lecture à toute :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 (Lizzy-Vampire)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la nuit du 5 au 6 juin 1944, sur la plage "Omaha", en Normandie.<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Il faisait nuit noire quand le navire a enfin accosté, quand nous avons enfin posé le pied à terre. Si j'en crois ma montre en sale état, il était 00h20. Le voyage avait épuisé mes camarades et je crois que si j'avais encore été humain, ce voyage en navire de guerre m'aurait surement donné la nausée. Mais là j'étais juste soulagé de pouvoir enfin respirer à plein poumon sans avoir à m'inquiéter qu'une odeur de sang humain vienne me titiller les narines. Je pu pencher la tête en arrière et les remplir au maximum. Hum… L'air frais et chargé de sel entra dans mes poumons et me revivifia.

Mon cerveau analysa les moindres détails de l'environnement, automatiquement. Je commençais à me retourner quand, mon regard se posa sur une espèce de bloc en béton, au loin. Du béton ? Sur la plage ? Je me concentrais davantage sur cette chose, j'y vis un canon. Je compris que si je n'avais rien entendu et rien sentis c'était parce que justement, l'ennemi se camouflait, se cachait. Maintenant je l'avais trouvé, il ferait mieux de rester sur ses gardes.

Je me tournais vers les soldats de mon régiment.

- Tu vois les blocs en béton là-bas ? chuchotais-je.

- Euh, vaguement, pourquoi ?

- Tu trouves ça normal ?

- Bah…

- Non, ce n'est pas normal, le coupais-je, ce sont des bunkers, ils se camouflent. Et attendent le moment opportun pour nous attaquer.

- Je vais avertir le général.

- Bien.

Il partit.

J'avais envie de courir, de me dégourdir les jambes, même si, techniquement, je ne ressentais aucune gêne, aucun fourmillement dans les membres. Je pouvais, je le pense, rester indéfiniment immobile.

J'entendais mon camarade de tout à l'heure rapporter à notre général les observations que j'avais faites. Je sus, par avance, qu'il déciderait d'envoyer quelques soldats en repérage, en « mission d'espionnage » et j'en faisais partie. Tant mieux, ça serait plus facile de me nourrir si j'avais moins de personnes qui pourrait me voir. Et puis, avec ma vue surdéveloppée, je pourrais voir des choses que les autres soldats ne pouvaient voir.

La soif commençait à se faire sentir.

Le général demanda à mon camarade, apparemment nommé Andrew, de venir me chercher, il avait des questions à me poser.

Il vint, je le suivis.

- Edward, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mon général.

- Je vais te charger de mener une mission de repérage. Tu vas mener une équipe de 10 hommes jusqu'à ses bunkers, je veux que vous observiez leur armement, et que vous reveniez. Vous ne prenez pas d'initiatives, vous faites juste ce que j'ai ordonné. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, mon général.

Je détestais me soumettre comme ça, être commandé, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis, la soif se développait et prenais des ampleurs un peu plus importantes à chaque instant. J'étais de plus en plus attiré par les battements du cœur du général.

Il appela 9 autres soldats en plus de Andrew, leur expliqua la situation et nous distribua des armes, un fusil chacun, des jumelles ainsi que des lampes de poche.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien, mon général.

Les soldats se rassemblèrent autour de moi, m'interrogeant du regard, j'entendis des centaines de questions fourmiller dans leurs esprits.

- Comment nous organisons-nous ? demanda Andrew.

- Ils faut que nous arrivions à aller jusqu'au premier bunker sans nous faire repérer. On s'organise en 2 équipes, l'une sous mes ordres, l'autre sous ceux d'Andrew.

- Bien.

- Une équipe passe par la droite, l'autre par la gauche, nous nous retrouverons derrière. Nous prenons la droite. Tout est compris ?

- Que ferons-nous après cela ?

- On avisera.

La soif me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je voyais la moindre veine des mes camarades battre sous leurs peaux.

Nous nous mîmes en marche doucement mais surement. Nous avancions bien et je n'entendais rien en provenance des bunkers, les pensées des soldats ennemis étaient comme endormies, tant mieux, cela facilitera notre mission.

- Peut être qu'ils dorment à cette heure-ci, murmura le soldat derrière moi.

- C'est tout à fait possible et ça serait parfait.

- Oui.

Nous arrivâmes au lieu de rendez-vous sans encombre.

- Andrew et son équipe ainsi que la mienne, vous allez observer leur armement, et si possible, vous en volez quelques exemplaires, qu'on puisse les montrer au général. Je vais monter un peu plus haut, pour voir combien il y a de ses constructions. On se rejoint ici.

Ils acquiescèrent. Je partis, puis, quand je fus sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient plus me voir, je me mis à courir. Je cherchais l'infirmerie.

Et je l'ai trouvé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili Voilou :)<strong>

**Alors ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Partir pour Vivre

**Mon ****Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

* * *

><p>Hello :D j'espère que pour l'instant notre histoire à Lizzy-Vampire et à moi vous plait !<p>

Et pour vous mettre direct dans l'ambiance du chapitre deux petites chansons, Britney Spears : Everytime, Christina Aiguilera : Hurt et Civil Twilight : Letters from the sky :)

Twilou

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 (Twilou)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Noooon !<p>

On criait, je me retournais vivement et un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas courut dans ma direction. Il criait mon nom et avait l'air totalement paniqué. Je me retournais, j'étais devant un paysage désolé, mais désolé par quoi ? Me demandais-je.

-Bellaaaa ! Continua-t-il, je le regardais de nouveau, il était vraiment très beau avec ces cheveux cuivres. A ce moment je remarquai les vêtements qu'il portait, des vêtements de militaire. Et je compris ! Ce paysage avait été ravagé par la guerre ! Un bruit fort suivit d'un sifflement me fit lever la tête, quelque chose tombait du ciel. Le jeune homme cria encore une fois mon prénom, un bruit d'explosion, puis ce fut le noir…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je me relevais violement. Un cauchemar ! C'était juste un cauchemar, je me mis à m'inspecter les bras, les jambes. Tout allait bien, j'étais entière. Mon corps n'avait pas été réduit en charpie par une explosion. Je regardais l'heure, il était six heures. Je devais me lever et aller à l'hôpital je soupirais en sortant de mon lit.

La glace de la salle de bain me renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille fatiguée avec les cheveux bruns encore mouillés par l'eau de la douche et qui retombaient dans son dos. Je ne tentais même pas de les coiffer, c'était impossible. J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et partit dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je prie un chemisier blanc et une jupe noir dans mon placard saisi mon sac et me rendis dans la cuisine. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon en passant, six heures quarante-cinq, j'étais dans les temps. Je pris du lait dans le frigo en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, vu que mes parents dormaient encore, enfin à vrai dire je me fichais éperdument de réveiller ma mère mais mon père avait besoin de se reposer. Je partis de la maison et me dirigeait vers l'hôpital, ma délivrance, enfin.

Dix-huit heures sonnaient à l'horloge de l'église, j'étais en route pour rentrer à la maison après une journée fatigante. Mais j'avais conscience qu'elle n'était pas encore finie vu que ma mère allait me donner à faire toutes les corvées de la maison qu'elle avait malencontreusement « oublié » de faire pendant la journée. Je respirais à fond l'air frais de ce mois de Juin, je resserrais mon manteau autour de moi et tourna à l'angle de ma rue.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, une ambulance. Il y avait une ambulance garée dans la rue. Je repris ma marche, accélérais le pas puis me mit à courir de plus en plus vite. Et m'arrêtais de nouveau car je venais de réaliser que cette ambulance c'était devant ma maison qu'elle était garée. Papa. Je courus, vite, je devais y arriver. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Cette ambulance n'était pas là pour lui, mon esprit tournait à plein régime alors que je courais encore et toujours.

J'arrivais enfin à la hauteur de l'ambulance elle était vide, je tournais la tête vers ma maison, la porte était ouverte. Non. Non. Non. Non. Papa ! Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil, je n'osais entrer. Je ne voulais pas entrer, je voulais encore pouvoir me convaincre que mon père était dans le salon à m'attendre et que ce n'était pas pour lui que cette ambulance était là.

-Bella ! Oh ma chérie. Je relevais la tête et ma mère arriva sur moi en larme elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Que s'est-il passé maman ? Dis-le ! Dis-le ! Je la secouais vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre.

-C'est ton père Bella, il est mort.

Un cri retentit, et je m'écroulais au sol un nouveau cri suivit de sanglot brisa le silence. Je compris que c'était moi qui avais crié et que c'était mes sanglots. Mon cerveau était bloqué comme ma respiration, je suffoquai. Papa était mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Je ne pouvais le croire, c'était impossible. Oui ! C'était impossible ! Je me relevais, je bousculais ma mère qui était en train d'essayer de me consoler. Je courus jusqu'à leur chambre, les ambulanciers y étaient, ils allaient partir. Ils passèrent à côté de moi et sortirent non sans m'avoir adressé leurs condoléances. Mais je m'en fichais. Toute mon attention était fixée sur mon père étendu dans son lit. Il dormait, je m'approchais de son lit en prit sa main. Elle était encore tiède, il ne faisait aucun mouvement, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Je posais me tête à l'endroit ou son cœur aurait du battre. Il n'y avait que le silence, ce ne serait désormais plus que le silence, je le savais. Et je me mis à pleurer.

Je passais de bras en bras, de poignées de main en poignées de main sans différencier qui que ce soit. Bien que tout ces gens tenaient surement à mon père, et bien qu'il soit surement tristes en ce jour de deuil. Je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait me dire ! Je me fichais de leur tristesse ! De ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'écrouler dans mon lit, et dormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller, jamais !

Depuis quelque jours je cherchai en vain une solution pour ne pas avoir à rester avec ma mère qui faisait semblant d'être dévastée par la mort de son cher et tendre époux, comme elle aimait à l'appeler depuis qu'il n'était plus là pour l'entendre. J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle meure à sa place, j'aurais été tellement plus heureuse en vivant avec lui qu'avec elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! M'enfuir ? Trop lâche ! Ce n'était pas mon genre ! Faire comme si tout allait bien et rester avec ma mère ? Inenvisageable ! En finir d'avec la vie ? Pourquoi pas ?

Mais j'avais l'impression que j'étais destiné à faire autre chose ! Mais quoi ? Je savais que je voulais : aider les autres, c'était ma seule certitude en ce jour.

Nous marchions maintenant avec ma mère en direction de la maison, elle était en train de babiller au sujet de je ne sais quoi et je ne tenais pas à le savoir. En rentrant à la maison elle alluma directement la radio du salon et s'assit à côté.

- L'armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique a besoin de vous ! Votre pays a besoin de vous dans sa lutte pour la paix ! Beugla la radio. Engagez vous, continua-t-elle.

Cet appel fut comme un déclic pour moi. J'allais m'engager ! Voila la solution à mes problèmes ! D'abord j'allais pouvoir aider mon pays, ensuite je n'aurais pas à supporter ma mère et son soi-disant deuil et enfin avec un peu de chance je n'aurais pas à revenir du tout à la maison…

Forte de cette décision, je partis vers ma chambre sans prendre la peine de dire bonne nuit à ma mère.

–Bella ? M'appela-t-elle depuis le salon, mince je ne pourrais pas partir sans lui avoir parlé, on dirait bien.

-Oui ? Dis-je en arrivant près d'elle.

-Ma chérie, je sais bien ce que tu penses. Elle me fit un sourire triste et tapota la place vide à côté d'elle.

-Cela m'étonnerait, dis-je en m'asseyant. Elle me prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

-Malgré tout ce que tu peux en penser je suis ta mère et je te connais, n'en doute pas. Je vois bien que tu crois que je n'aimais pas ton père mais c'est faux ! Je l'ai aimé mais sa maladie à tout changer et...

-Non ! L'interrompis-je, non tu n'aimais pas papa, quand on aime une personne on ne lui montre pas l'indifférence que tu as eu pour lui depuis sa maladie ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, maman, quand on l'aime vraiment on le soutient ! On s'occupe de lui ! Tout le contraire de ce que tu as fait ! Toi, tu t'es plainte toute la journée de douleur dans tout le corps alors que lui souffrait vraiment l'as-tu entendu ce plaindre ? Une seule fois ? Une seule ? Mes cris devenaient de plus en plus hystériques à mesure que ma fureur grandissait. Il souffrait le martyr, maman ! Mais il n'a jamais rien dit ! Pour ne pas nous faire souffrir et pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour lui ! Mais en fait, t'es tu une seule fois inquiétée pour lui ? Non ! Tu pensais bien trop à la vie de rêve que tu allais avoir sans lui sur le dos ! Je te déteste ! Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu que tu meures à ca place !

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes maintenant, ma mère était restée muette de stupeur tout le long de mon petit discours et apparemment son mutisme allait encore durer quelques temps, aussi je sortis de la pièce et partis vers ma chambre en passant par la cuisine pour prendre un ciseau.

Arrivé dans mon antre je m'assis devant la coiffeuse, j'essuyais mes joues baignées de larmes et me regardais dans le miroir. Je savais ce que je devais faire, pour s'engager dans l'armée il fallait être un homme ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Mais je n'avais jamais eu ni le visage ni le corps très féminin, la seule once de féminité que je possédais était mes longs cheveux couleur chocolat. Donc pour atteindre mon but je devais les couper. Je pris le ciseau en tremblant et coupais la première mèche, les larmes menaçaient de refaire leur apparition car mon père adorait mes longs cheveux et leur couleur était une des choses que je tenais de lui. Une fois ma tache accomplie, je déposais les ciseaux en soupirant sur ma coiffeuse de bois, un cadeau d'anniversaire de mes parents. J'en caressais le bois verni et les souvenirs de cette époque où mon père n'était pas encore malade et où j'étais encore assez naïve pour croire que ma mère l'aimait encore. Mais je ne pouvais plus pleurer, je me l'interdisais. Désormais je ne pleurerais plus. Je me levais et pris l'argent que j'avais dans mon sac, je partis dans le couloir en passant sur la pointe des pieds où j'avais entendu ma mère partir se coucher quelques minutes plus tôt. J'arrivais dans l'entrée et me mit à genou devant le carton où ma mère s'était empressé de ranger les affaires de mon père et prit les premiers vêtements que je trouvais son odeur était encore tellement imprégné sur ces tissus que ma gorge se serra. Une chemise noire et un pantalon de toile brune, que j'enfilais. Ils étaient trop grands bien sur mais les gens penseraient que je n'avais pas le moyen de me vêtir plus convenablement et en plus je serais bientôt en uniforme de soldat. Je respirais un grand coup et partie de la maison qui m'avait vu grandir, de la maison qui contenait tout les souvenirs de mon père. Je partais sans un regard en arrière vers mon destin, je partais vers la guerre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Reviews pour me dire quoi ? :DDDD<strong>


	6. Chapitre 5 : Charlie ?

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

Alors voilà (enfin) le chapitre 5 :)

Merci beaucoup pour à toutes les lectrices, merci aussi pour vos reviews, mise en Alerte et en Favoris :) Et je remercie aussi Twilou sans qui cette fiction n'existerait pas ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 (Lizzy-Vampire)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le 9 juin 1944, sur la plage « Omaha », en Normandie<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Le dernier navire de guerre transportant les derniers soldats américains venait d'arriver. L'armée allemande a été surprise de nous voir débarquer, elle nous attendait dans le Pas-de-Calais, nous en avons profité pour amener le plus possible de soldats sur les plages de Normandie, en renfort. Cela faisait quelques jours que le rythme de déchargement de matériels ne cessait d'augmenter, nous avions installer un « pipe-line » sous-marin qui permettait d'amener des matières liquides et surtout du carburant depuis l'Angleterre jusqu'à la plage. Notre régiment c'était vu agrandir depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux soldats, nous avions gagné 30 hommes. Dont un bien frêle, qui, j'en était sur ne survivrait pas jusqu'à la fin de cette bataille, il était trop fragile. Depuis le débarquement dans la nuit du 5 au 6 juin, nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup engagés dans la bataille, nous étions mis au rebus, seulement là en renfort. Le général nous avait félicité pour notre « mission d'espionnage », enfin surtout moi, pour avoir ramené le petit groupe sain et sauf de l'excursion, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous étions en « repos ». Je m'étais bien nourrir la dernière fois, d'un soldat allemand qui avait perdu ses deux jambes, qui était en train de mourir, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses, c'est comme ça que je le voit, ou que je veux le voir, en tout cas.

Je me concentrais d'avantage sur les hommes de mon régiment, mes yeux étaient toujours attirés vers le même soldat, le frêle. Il avait le visage fin, le teint pâle, presque aussi clair que moi, deux grands yeux timides couleur chocolat et des cheveux assez courts, coupés à la va-vite et décoiffés.

Je prêtais attention aux autres, les examinant pour connaître leurs points forts, leurs points faibles surtout, c'était la bête en moi qui le voulait. Je commencais à connaître leurs prénoms, il y avait Andrew, Jack, Matthew, James et ses yeux de félin, il paraissait affamé et mauvais, d'ailleurs ses pensées était à l'image de son expression. Il y avait aussi Bradley, Jason, Steven… J'avais beau me concentrer sur mes camardes, mes yeux revenaient toujours sur le même soldat. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je m'interrogeais à son sujet. Il avait l'air différent, triste, profondément triste. Il ne parlait à personne, en fait, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler. _Peut-être était-il muet ?_

Je décidais alors d'aller le voir, il était à l'écart, dans un coin, les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras autour des genoux.

Je me levais à vitesse humaine et m'approchais de lui, il leva ses yeux vers moi, _des yeux innocents, notai-je, au passage._

- Bonjour, tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bonjour, oui, c'est le cas, je suis … euh, nouveau, il hésita légèrement sur le dernier mot, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Sa voix était faible, douce_, comme une voix de femme._

- Je me nomme Edward, et tu es ?

- Euh, je suis… Je suis… Je m'appelle Charlie. _Pourquoi tant d'hésitation ? Me demandais-je, il ne sait plus son propre prénom._

- Tu as l'air vraiment malheureux, est-ce à cause de cet endroit ?

- Non, c'est à cause de mon père, ici, je me sens mieux.

- Ton père ?

- Oui, il est mort.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi, c'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, c'est pour ça que je me suis engagé(e). Je suis désolé(e), je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de cela, tu ne dois pas en avoir grand chose à faire. Désolé(e).

- Si je suis venu vers toi, c'était pour parler, alors ne te gène pas, on a le temps. Il va bientôt y avoir une tempête et je suis sur que les Allemands ne sortiront pas.

- Comment sait-tu cela ?

_Hum… Première erreur de ma part. Je parle trop, voilà pourquoi il faut que je reste éloigné des êtres humains. Il faut que je fasse plus attention désormais._

- Tu n'as pas vu les nuages noirs dans le ciel ?

- Euh, non, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Tu devrais, répondis-je doucement, plus pour moi même que pour Charlie.

_Charlie ? Ce n'est pas le prénom que je lui aurait donné, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un prénom plus doux, lui conviendrait mieux. Comme Gabriel. Gabriel ? L'archange ? Eh bien, en voilà ! Moi, démon de l'enfer damné à tout jamais, je parlais à Charlie, ou L'ange Gabriel, messager de Dieu, symbole du Paradis._

Plus tard, la tempête éclata, comme prévu, je vis Charlie se recroqueviller davantage, par peur. La tempête détruisit les deux ponts permettant d'acheminer le carburant.

Je me rendis vers Charlie.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Es-tu souffrant ?

- N-n-o-on, non, ça va, ça va.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite tempête, tu sais, elle passera dans quelques heures.

- Merci de me rassurer.

- Mais de rien.

Je restais à côté de lui, me sentant dans l'obligation de le protéger. Tout à coup, je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais entendu ses pensées. Je me concentrais sur lui, mais toujours rien. Je me concentrais davantage, en fermant les yeux, plissant le front, mais toujours rien. L'absence totale de pensées, comme s'il ne pensait pas. Je voulu en avoir le cœur net.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- P-pardon ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? répétais-je.

- A mon père.

Non, il était bien capable de penser normalement. Le problème ne venais pas de là, il devais avoir une sorte de don lui permettant de me cacher ses pensées, est-il un vampire ? Je humais son odeur. Et là, je fus frappé par la soif, il avait une odeur merveilleusement douce, florale, appétissante qui me donnait l'eau à la bouche malgré mon dernier repas. Une odeur comme ça ne pouvais pas appartenir à un homme. Impossible, cette fragrance était beaucoup trop douce, beaucoup trop sucrée. La soif me rongeait.

- J-je dois y aller.

Je m'enfuis pour respirer l'air glacé et humide de la tempête.

Mais qui est Charlie ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lire ses pensées ?

Que fait-il ici ?

Tant de questions sans réponse que je me promettais de poser à Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Y'a le petit bouton jaune-vert, juste là **↓ **qui vous fait des clins d'oeil :)**

**Bisous :)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le Bleu

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 (Twilou)<strong>

Je regardais Edward partir après l'échange où je lui avais livré une partie de ma vie et de mon passé que j'essayais d'oublier. Car désormais je n'étais plus Isabella Swan mais un soldat de l'armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique partis en France.

Et je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision d'avoir quitté la maison. Ma mère n'arrivait pas non plus à me manquer. Malgré que les conditions de vie soit déplorables : le manque d'hygiène, la nourriture, le froid… Autant de raison qui aurait du pourtant me faire regretter le petit confort que j'avais à New-York ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ici, je me sentais à me place, ici, j'avais l'impression d'être utile et de servir enfin à quelque chose.

Mais soyons clair, ma condition de fille avais été difficile à camoufler, déjà pour le prénom j'avais décidé de m'appeler Charlie en souvenir de mon père. Mais j'éprouvais quelques difficultés à me retourner à l'appel de ce nom. Donc les autres hommes m'appelaient le sourd, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ils étaient tous très gentils avec moi, car je pouvais cacher ma féminité mais pas mon jeune âge et mon inexpérience. Je crois que je leur faisais un peu pitié et qu'ils voyaient en moi le jeune homme frêle et craintif qu'ils avaient été à une époque. Cette condition n'avait pas que des désavantages bien au contraire ! Ils me racontaient leurs souvenirs heureux d'avant-guerre, me réconfortaient dans les moments difficiles…

Comme il y a quelques jours, le pire jour de ma vie mais aussi j'y avais vu pour la première fois le visage d'Edward Cullen notre chef, cette rencontre avait changé quelque chose en moi et aujourd'hui j'ignorais encore quoi….

On nous avait envoyé en mission dans les lignes ennemies, que nos chefs croyaient inoccupés, moi et deux autres soldats. Un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi et un autre qui aurait eu l'âge d'être mon grand-père, où alors c'était la guerre qui avait donné à ces traits cet aspect constamment blasé, et qui avait laissé dans son regard l'empreinte de celui qui avait tout vu de la vie et qui n'attendait plus rien à part la mort. Tout deux étaient vraiment gentils. Alexandre, le jeune homme, avait été le premier à me parler dès mon arrivée, m'avait aidé à comprendre l'organisation de la vie de militaire et m'avait présenté aux autres en hurlant partout.

-Les gars ! On a un Bleu ! -Il m'avait expliqué après qu'un Bleu était le surnom qu'on donnait aux nouveaux arrivants- Les hommes, étonnés de toute cette activité, sortaient les uns après les autres la tête de leur col où ils l'avaient tous enfoncé le plus possible pour tenter de garder le plus possible de chaleur. Et ils me reluquaient d'une façon indescriptible, comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils allaient me revoir souvent ou si j'allais passer l'arme à gauche -c'était le cas de le dire pensais-je avec sarcasme- dès le lendemain.

Cette mission m'inquiétait, je devais l'avouer, et à raison, vu qu'à peine étions nous sortis des lignes de notre armée que les tirs avaient commencé à fuser dans notre direction.

-Charlie couche-toi ! C'est une embuscade ! Dit Alexandre en me tirant pour me faire m'allonger face contre terre.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? J'avais vraiment peur à présent et l'adrénaline parcourait mon corps. Tandis que les bals volaient à 30 centimètres au-dessus de nous.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Écoute-moi Charlie ! Quand je te le dirais, tu vas courir le plus vite possible vers notre ligne, d'accord ?

-Oui d'accord, mais et Pierre ? Je cherchais l'homme du regard mais ne le trouvait pas.

-Il est trop tard pour lui dit-il en bougeant légèrement pour que je puisse apercevoir le corps de Pierre regardant dans ma direction avec des yeux vides et sans vie. Du sang coulant de sa bouche en une petite ligne qui commençait à faire une petite flaque sur le sol. Je restais tétanisée devant cette vision un instant en sombrant dans les souvenirs de mon père allongé sur son lit, la vie ayant quitté son corps. Alexandre me secoua pour tenter de me ramener à la réalité. L'appel de mon nom m'enfonçant encore plus dans mes délires. Je ne parvins pas à immerger jusqu'à que quand à bout de nerf il me gifla avec une force étonnante.

-Courage ! Ça va aller ! Regarde-moi ! Ça va aller tu vas t'en sortir !

-Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais faire ce que je dois faire Charlie, il m'embrassa furtivement sur le front. Comme s'il avait compris à ce moment là que je n'étais pas ce que je prétendais être. Et hurla, Cours Maintenant !

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent au ralenti, je me levais et le vit partir en direction des lignes ennemies, mais je respectais ma promesse et courais. Vite. Le plus vite que je pouvais. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur battait si vite que mes cotes auraient du se briser sous la force de ses coups désordonnés. J'arrivais enfin dans notre camp et m'effondrais sur le sol dur et humide. Les hommes ayant assisté à la scène de loin vinrent vers moi et me disant que c'était la seule solution et que c'était tout les deux des chouettes gars. Ce qui ne me fit que culpabiliser encore plus.

-Que s'est- il passé ? Dis une voix que je ne reconnus pas. Je relevais la tête et me retrouvais face à un dieu vivant, il était magnifique il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Avec ces cheveux rouille, sa peau pâle et ses traits d'une perfection inégalable, selon moi. C'était le seul homme participant à cette guerre dont la saleté n'enlaidissait pas les traits, bien au contraire. Ça et ses yeux d'une couleur bizarre, bordeaux-noire que je n'avais jamais vu chez quiconque, lui donnait un air sauvage et mystérieux, simplement irrésistible. Il me fixait, réalisais-je soudain. C'était à moi qu'il posait cette question mais je ne savais que répondre tant les pensées s'entrechoquaient encore dans ma tête. Voyant ma détresse, d'autres hommes lui répondirent à ma place. Après avoir entendu l'histoire il soupira d'un air préoccupé.

-Ils arrivent à nous manipuler, ce n'est pas bon signe ! Nous devons revoir nos stratégies. Oh et, Charlie ? M'interpella-t-il je relevais la tête vers lui, je sais que les premiers morts ne sont pas faciles, donc saches que si tu veux parler je serais présent pour t'écouter. Dit-il en me faisant un sourire confiant.

-Merci chuchotais-je, mais ça va aller, je lui retournais un faible sourire.

-A ta guise. Après un dernier sourire à mon attention il repartit d'où il était arrivé.

Depuis ce jour, Edward était vraiment très gentil avec moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Parfois les regards qu'il me lançait me donnaient l'impression d'être percée à jour, et qu'il avait compris mais qu'il cherchait encore des indices en moi pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Cela m'étonnerait car j'essayais de tout camoufler un maximum, et je crois bien que les autres n'y voyaient que du feu. Sauf lui. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. A croire qu'il était différent des autres, plus attentifs et beaucoup plus parfait aussi d'un point de vue féminin s'entend ! Mais je m'interdis ce genre de pensées, que penserait-il s'il savait lire dans mes pensées ? Un homme de son régiment le trouvant séduisant ? Il n'oserait plus jamais m'approcher !

Mais autre chose me dérangeait chez lui, c'était que j'avais l'impression étrange qu'il ne m'était pas inconnu et que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Mais c'était un souvenir très flou et vague, comme un rêve lointain… Après tout un ange ne pouvait venir que d'un rêve, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ?<strong>


	8. Chapitre 7 : Découverte Frappante

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse à Kate : <strong>Salut :) Oui, en effet, j'ai lu cette fiction, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé :) Je veux bien te l'envoyer, mais, ton adresse mail ne s'est pas affichée... Il faut que tu insères des espaces entre chaque point et :) Au plaisir de te revoir sur cette fiction :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 (Lizzy-Vampire)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Point de Vue d'Edward<strong>

**Forces Alliées, Normandie, le 20 juin 1944, La veille de mes 26 ans en tant que vampire et de mes 43 ans sur Terre.**

Cela faisait quelques jours que nous avions essuyé une attaque allemande, quelques uns de nos camarades avaient été blessés, d'autres sont partis, tués par les allemands ou par le monstre. Par moi. Moi, qui suis en pleine possession de mes capacités alors que nos soldats sont morts, blessés ou anéantis, fatigués, épuisés... Je me sens coupable d'être en "bonne santé" alors que, eux, sont en mauvais é trouve que c'est contre-nature, mais je n'y peux rien changer, là est le problème, enfin, un de mes problèmes. L'autre n'est qu'un mot, qu'un prénom sonnant étrange, Charlie.

Depuis ce fameux incident, celui où deux de nos soldats ont été tués devant Charlie nommé aussi « Le Bleu », il frémissait, sursautait au moindre bruit de fusil, de pas, la moindre personne qui s'approchait le faisait reculer contre le mur, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il était terrorisé. Il avait vraiment mal, c'est en tout cas ce que les autres pensent à son propos. Étant donné que je ne peux accéder à ses pensées, il m'est difficile de savoir, et ça devient frustrant de ne pas TOUT savoir, je commençais à m'habituer à toujours avoir réponse à tout.

J'aimerai que ça aille mieux pour lui, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui parler.

- Charlie ?

Il recula, entoura ses jambes de ses bras, baissa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ses genoux.

- Charlie ?

Je posais ma main sur son épaule anormalement froide.

- Eh !

Je commençai à avoir peur, était-il malade ?

- Charlie, bon sang ?

Je le secouai.

Il leva des yeux foncés, ternes et cernés de violet vers moi et je cru voir le reflet de mon visage assoiffé.

- As-tu soif ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais posé cette question, sûrement pour me rassurer. Pour être sûr que je n'avais pas un vampire face à moi. Il n'y a que les créatures de mon espèce qui peuvent se figer ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, ne rien manger et ne rien boire. Le son ténu de son coeur me répondit, me rassura.

Il hocha la tête pour me répondre.

- Que veux-tu ?

- D-d-d-e l'e-ee-e-eeau, S'il t-t-te pl-l-la-ait, dit-il de sa voix frêle remplis de sanglots nerveux.

Je tendis le bras, attrapais la gourde dans mon sac et lui tendis.

- J-je n-ne v-v-vais p-pas boir-r-re t-t-on e-eau.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu en as plus besoin que moi, bois.

Il but seulement deux petites gorgées et me redonnais la gourde que je refusais.

- Bois, lui ordonnais-je.

Il avala quelques gorgées de plus.

- Pourquoi es-tu tant affecté par la mort de ses hommes ?, lui demandais-je abruptement. Je sais que c'est difficile de voir mourir quelqu'un, mais ça fait plusieurs jours, tu sais. Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois encore si triste. Tu peux me parler de tout, tu sais. Je peux tout entendre.

- ça me rappelle mon père.

Il avait cessé de trembler.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment, vraiment navré, je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet, je, je ne savais pas...

Il fit un geste de la main pour me rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Encore désolé. J'ai une question qui me tracasse depuis quelques jours, puis-je te la poser ?

- O-oui.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé si tu ne supportes pas la mort ? Je vis ses yeux ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus grand. Désolé, c'est indiscret de ma part. Oublie. Tu es différent des autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais et tu l'es.

Il écarquilla les yeux encore plus, si cela était possible, comme apeuré par mes paroles, ce qui prouva ma théorie. Il était différent, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Eh bien, tu es très jeune, désolé si mes paroles te blessent mais je me dois de dire que tu es plutôt petit pour un homme et pas très fort. Tu as un visage doux aux traits fins, une voix à cette image. Je n'arrives pas à te cerner alors que, d'habitude, j'arrive facilement à savoir ce que les gens pensent. Toi, c'est impossible. Tu m'intrigues, voilà tout.

Charlie rougit.

- Et puis, une autre chose intrigante, tu rougis.

- Tu m'as bien observé(e).

- C'est vrai, je suis plutôt bon observateur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dis, tu m'intrigues. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'il avait honte, mais honte de quoi ? De lui ?

- Je le sais, mais si je te le dis, tu vas me prendre pour une folle... enfin, euh... un fou.

Cette fois, il devint livide.

Sa phrase fit le chemin jusqu'à ma conscience, et je compris. Sa beau pâle, ses yeux doux, son visage aux traits fins, sa voix calme, son corps frêle, sa peine vis à vis la mort de Pierre et Alexandre...

C'était une femme. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? à la guerre ?

- T-t-u es une femme ?

Pour la première fois de mon existence vampirique, je fus abasourdi. Abasourdi au point de bégayer.

Il, enfin elle, hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Le voilà son secret, et quel secret !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Bises :)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Quel prénom me donneraistu

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 (Twilou)<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward semblait totalement abasourdi, cela se comprenait ! Après tout, je lui faisais croire depuis des jours que j'étais un homme et il venait apprendre que je faisais partie de la gente féminine ! Qui ne serait pas sous le choc à sa place ? Je relevais la tête vers lui, doucement, précautionneusement, comme si j'avais peur qu'après un geste trop brusque de ma part il s'enfuirait en courant et en hurlant à pleins poumons que le petit Charlie était en fait LA petite Charlie.<p>

Maintenant qu'il l'avait découvert, je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à une femme qui c'était faite passer pour un homme pour aller à la guerre… La laisser en plein ligne de tirs des ennemis pour qu'elle se fasse tuer ? Allait-on la pendre pour trahison ? Ou pire on la torturait pour lui faire avouer quelles était ses intentions en venant en guerre ?

Tout ces détails pratiques ne m'avait même pas effleurés l'esprit quand j'avais décidé de m'engager quelques semaines plus tôt, quelques semaines ? Pour moi c'était il y a des siècles ! Tout avait changé depuis, ma vie et mon but dans celle-ci, moi-même j'avais changé, grandie et murie et maintenant, il y avait Edward. Car je le savais, je le sentais, désormais nous étions liés l'un à l'autre par un lien aussi invisible que fort et résistant. Car oui, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward…

Cette évidence m'avait sauté aux yeux quelques jours auparavant, alors que je venais d'être réveillée d'un rêve ou je le voyais encore une fois, il hantait mes nuits littéralement. Ce rêve était si magique et j'avais tellement envie d'y être, ce que je refusais de m'avouer depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward m'explosa à la figure. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme !

Pour ça, et pour la gentillesse qu'il me témoignait depuis quelques temps, je n'osais pas imaginer qu'il puisse me dénoncer, j'avais entièrement confiance en lui. Et en quelque sorte j'étais soulagé qu'il le sache, après tout qu'une femme lui fasse les yeux doux devait être moins bizarre qu'un homme.

D'ailleurs j'étais vraiment étonnée qu'il n'ai pas compris avant ! Car pour moi dès qu'il entrait dans mon champs de vision j'avais l'impression que je le regardais en volant presque tant mes sentiments pour lui étaient forts. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ou du moins cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Peut-être était-il amateur d'hommes et pas de femmes. Pourquoi pas ? Dans ce cas là il devait être extrêmement déçu maintenant ! Peut-être m'aimait-il en homme ! Si c'était le cas je voulais bien devenir un homme à part entière pour lui plaire encore !

- Charlie ? Sa voix de velours me fit sortir de mes pensées qui commençaient à partir sur notre vie en tant que deux hommes. J'osais relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il ne semblait pas déçu, il semblait même plutôt soulagé. Mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

- Oui ? Couinais-je, je toussais légèrement pour tenter de retrouver une voix normale.

- Voudrais-tu bien venir avec moi ? Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever du sol ou j'étais assis presque roulé en boule. J'acceptais sa main avec joie car je me sentais vraiment engourdie, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais assise là. Des heures, peut-être. Quand sa main glacée toucha la mienne, je frissonnais de bonheur et de froid en même temps, même si je doutais que ma propre main sois plus chaude.

Maintenant que j'étais debout sur mes pieds, je lui adressais un faible sourire qu'il me retourna. Il avait toujours la même lueur dans les yeux sur laquelle je ne parvenais à mettre le doigt, comme s'il cachait quelque chose et qu'elle le rendait profondément triste. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il me parle de cette chose ! Qu'après que je lui aie avoué mon secret il me parle du sien et de l'ombre qu'il avait constamment dans son regard d'un bordeaux étrange.

D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à le suivre, il partit en direction de son bureau, si on pouvait appeler cette salle sombre et exiguë où ils mettaient au point leurs plans d'attaque un bureau ! Je lui emboitais le pas de bonne grâce sous le regard hébété de mes compagnons qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais droit à ce traitement de faveur. Je me rassurais en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu notre conversation précédente ! Aucun d'eux ne me regardait comme un bout de viande, ce qui aurait été le cas bien sur, si ce clan d'homme privé de chaleur féminine depuis des semaines avait compris qu'il y avait une femme dans leur rang. Je soupirais de soulagement.

Une fois arrivés, Edward me fit signe de m'assoir sur une des chaises en bois simples placées autour d'une table faite du même bois et sur laquelle étaient posés pêle-mêle des cartes, livres, lettres et autres papiers. Mais je n'y jetais qu'un œil distrait, trop préoccupée par Edward qui faisait les cent pas de long en large dans la petite pièce. Après avoir fait une bonne dizaine de longueurs, il finit enfin par se retourner vers moi.

Nos yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, il était si beau si parfait que mon cœur battit à toute volée et que mes joues prirent en un rien de temps la couleur d'un coquelicot. Sans rompre notre lien, il s'approcha de moi avec une lenteur démesurée et fini par s'agenouiller devant moi. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

- J'aimerais, il eut un instant d'hésitation, j'aimerais savoir quel est ton vrai prénom, autant je trouve que Charlie te va à ravir je ne crois pas que tu t'appelles vraiment ainsi, ai-je raison ?

- Tu as raison, dis-je en détournant les yeux des siens qui était en train de me brûler de l'intérieur et de faire sortir mon cœur de ma poitrine tant il battait. Il me sourit.

- Alors voudrais tu bien me dire ton prénom de naissance ? J'aimerais savoir quel prénom je dois mettre sur ton visage angélique. Tout doucement sa main glacé caressa ma joue, je frissonnais et fermais les yeux pour savourer cette caresse.

- Quel prénom me donnerais-tu ? Je souriais bêtement à présent, et pris un ton presque taquin. Il me fit un sourire encore plus grand et continua ses caresses sur mes joues tout en réfléchissant. A ce moment là, j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait hors de ce petit bureau autour de nous, ce petit coin de paradis que nous nous étions créés, rien n'existait à part nous dans ce paradis. La guerre n'était qu'un murmure lointain parvenant à peine à nos oreilles entièrement tournés vers le moindre son, le moindre frémissement pouvant émaner de l'autre.

- Marie ? Il fronçait les sourcils, à croire qu'il avait peur de se tromper et de me vexer.

- Presque, ris-je, c'est mon deuxième prénom.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! murmura-t-il en me regardant encore plus intensément qu'avant.

- Je ne me moque pas !

- Alors pourquoi ris-tu ? Je luis souris tendrement et caressait timidement sa joue à mon tour, il s'appuya sur ma main quand celle-ci se posa sur sa joue.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais dans tout les cas cela doit bien faire deux mois que ça n'était pas arrivé ! Et ça me fait un bien fou ! Je lui souris encore une fois. Mais ce n'était pas de ça que nous parlions ! Alors quel est mon nom ?

- Je cherche un nom qui refléterait toute la beauté, l'intelligence et la gentillesse de sa propriétaire ! Ce n'est pas facile ! Allons dis-moi ! Je t'en supplie !

- Je m'appelle...

- Sergent Edward ? Cria un homme à la voix bourrua en tambourinant à la porte. Edward se redressa comme un ressort et grogna.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il avait l'air particulièrement énervé.

- On a besoin de vous monsieur ! C'est important !

- J'arrive ! Viens ! il me prit la main dont il embrassa rapidement la paume et me conduisit à l'extérieur.

Alors que je repartais vers mon groupe en apesanteur sur mon petit nuage, il m'apostropha une dernière fois.

-Charlie ! Je me retournais, nous reprendrons cette conversation tôt ou tard ! Nous nous sourîmes et partîmes chacun de notre coté.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un Soldat Imposant

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

* * *

><p>Bonjour :) Voilà le chapitre 9 :)<p>

Merci à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires, celles qui ont mis cette fiction en favori et en Alerte :) et à tout ceux qui ont juste lu :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 (Lizzy-Vampire)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jour de l'anniversaire d'un Sergent de l'armée Alliée. Jour de l'anniversaire du vampire Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.<em>

« - Charlie ? Nous reprendrons cette conversation tôt ou tard ! »

Après cette phrase à l'égard de … euh … eh bien, Charlie, je me retournais et sortis de mon bureau pour me retrouver face à Andrew qui m'avait appelé. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir de la bulle que … Charlie et moi avions construit autour de nous, mais le devoir m'appelait. Et quand on a été promu Sergent, on ne recule pas devant son devoir ! Même quand on est un vampire.

Je me résignais donc.

- Que veux-tu Andrew ?

- Il y a deux hommes qui se battent, Monsieur. On n'arrive pas à les séparer, ils sont comme enragés, Monsieur.

- Qui sont ces hommes ?

- Il y a James et un homme du régiment qui nous a été affecté ce matin, Monsieur.

- Je vois, conduis-moi à eux.

- Bien, Monsieur.

En me concentrant je pouvais entendre les bruits que leur bagarre faisait, les coups de poings, certains frappaient forts, d'autres beaucoup moins - je me demandais d'ailleurs qui avait le dessus sur l'autre - on criait fort, on pensait aux paris, à l'argent qu'on allait perdre ou gagner. Un esprit se distinguait des autres, il était clair, beaucoup plus clair que les autres. Je remarquais donc que c'étaient les coups du soldat à l'esprit clair pleuvaient sur James et non l'inverse. Bien fait, pensais-je sur le moment. James ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance, je me méfiais de lui et de son regard perçant et sadique.

Après quelques instants de "course" aux cotés d'Andrew, nous arrivâmes sur les lieux et je vis un homme à la carrure imposante que j'identifiais comme « l'homme à l'esprit clair » en attendant d'obtenir son nom et son matricule. Ce soldat était en train de maintenir James au sol, la tête dans la boue.

- T'en veux encore ? Hurla le baraqué, Hein ? Encore ? Ou ça te suffit, Blondinette ?

Je souriais face à se surnom ridicule qu'il avait donné à James, cela me plaisait bien. Mais j'en avais assez vu.

- Assez ! Dis-je de ma voix autoritaire. Relevez-vous ! Ordonnais-je en m'avançant vers eux. Que faisiez-vous ?

- Nous nous battions, Sergent, me répondis l'homme à l'esprit clair.

Je pris le temps de l'observer avant de répondre, il était grand, vraiment grand, et fort, très fort, on le voyais grâce au t-shirt tendu sur son torse. Il avait dû soulever de la fonte pour avoir une musculature pareille ! Il avait un visage avenant, des fossettes sur les joues et des cheveux courts, noirs et légèrement ondulés.

- Vous vous battiez ? A quel propos ?

- Oui, Sergent. Ce soldat se moquait d'un des homme de mon régiment. Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé alors je l'ai frappé.

- James ! Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Soit. Votre nom, soldat ! Dis-je en m'adressant au grand brun musclé. J'allais enfin pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage et son esprit.

- Emmett, Monsieur. Emmett Cullen.

Je le regardais, complètement abasourdis pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Malgré cela, je gardait une façade à peu près humaine et je me repris assez vite pour que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- James, allez à l'infirmerie, je passerai plus tard pour vous informer de votre sanction. Emmett, suivez-moi.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Les autres, vous pouvez disposer.

Emmett me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau, j'entrais et fermais la porte à clef derrière lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'un faible humain entende cette conversation. Je savais qu'Emmett n'était pas un humain, s'il s'appelait Cullen, c'est qu'il était un vampire, un vampire transformé par Carlisle Cullen, mon créateur et père.

- Tu as dis porter le nom « Cullen », es-tu de la famille de Carlisle et Esmée ?

- Oui, Sergent.

Je savais maintenant avec certitude qu'Emmett était un vampire. Le nouveau fils de Carlisle et Esmée.

- Laissons tomber la mascarade humaine un instant. Nous pourrons parler plus librement, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais amical et « rapidement » enfin, « vampirement ».

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il vivement. Il me semble te connaître.

- Je suis Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

- Oh ! Tu es le fils de Carlisle ? Voilà pourquoi je croyais te connaître, il parle tellement de toi que c'est comme si je t'avais déjà rencontré !

- Oui, je suis son premier fils, et toi son deuxième alors, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip' et Rosalie aussi, c'est ma femme.

- Je la connais, oh ta femme ! Félicitations.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu leurs manque beaucoup. Ils t'ont longtemps recherché, mais Esmée a dit que tu reviendrais quand tu voudrais. Elle est triste.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela.

- Pas de soucis, frérot.

- Frérot ? Mais on ne se connait que depuis quelques instants à peine.

- Ben oui ! T'es mon frère ! On s'en fout ! Dit-il en me balançant une grande tape dans le dos. On est de la même famille, y'a que ça qui compte !

- Oh. Il m'avait encore enlevé les mots de la bouche. Je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Il était simple et drôle.

- Je te laisse, frérot, faut que j'aille voir si Will se remet de l'attaque de Blondinette.

- A plus tard.

- Ouais ! Eh ! Tu devrais te remettre au sang animal, Carlisle ne serait pas fier de toi s'il apprenait que tu te nourris comme un carnivore ! A plus !

Il sortit. J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner puis revenir vivement.

- J'oubliais un truc : Joyeux Anniversaire Frérot ! Hurla-t-il.

Et il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était revenu, me laissant là, comme ça.

J'avais eu un anniversaire spécial - et encore, elle n'était pas finie ! -. J'avais rencontré mon nouveau frère, avec lequel que sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre et j'avais découvert une femme magnifique dans mon régiment. Et j'était amoureux d'elle. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je réfléchisse au vrai prénom de Charlie. Elle devait porter un prénom qui refléterait toute sa beauté, sa douceur et sa naïveté. Elle était belle comme la lune, douce et légère comme un cygne et naïve comme un enfant.

J'avais beau réfléchir, le seul prénom qui me vint à l'esprit fut Bella.

Je devais aller la voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée du retard. J'ai pas mal de devoirs en ce moment, sans parler du Bac Blanc et de l'oral des TPE. Bref. J'espère que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à poster un p'tit commentaire :)<strong>


	11. Chapitre 10 : Les Nazis

**Hello :) **

**Ça fait un petit moment que vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre, nous nous excusons de cela :/ On avait pas mal de boulot avec les cours et le reste ... Nous sommes désolées. **

**Bon, pas besoin d'argumenter plus, voilà le chapitre de Twilou ! :)**

**Bonne lecture et on espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 (Twilou)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pdv Bella<p>

La pluie qui coulait sur mon visage me réveilla en sursaut, je me redressai avec l'impression d'avoir dormi des années. Malgré la pluie battante, une vive lumière m'éblouit, je ne voyais rien autour de moi et je m'en remis donc à mes autres sens pour pouvoir analyser la situation. Mes doigts m'apprirent que j'étais couchée sur un lit d'herbe détrempée, mon nez, que quelque chose brulait non loin de moi et mes oreilles, qu'il y avait des personnes autour de moi, ils criaient et leurs pas faisaient trembler le sol comme un tremblement de terre. La lumière disparut tout d'un coup et je pus enfin voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, ce que je vis me fit regretter d'avoir retrouvé la vue. Des hommes blessés couraient dans tous les sens ne se souciant absolument pas de moi et des autres couchés par terre qu'ils enjambaient sans remord. En voyant les yeux du plus proche qui étaient vrillés sur moi tout en semblant fixés dans le vide, je compris leurs réactions, ce n'était pas des gens qui étaient à terre mais des cadavres baignant dans le sang qu'ils avaient perdu…

Des femmes couraient, leurs enfants accrochés à leurs jupes pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Autour d'eux le décor d'une ville détruite était révélé par les lumières des éclairs aveuglants qui zébraient le ciel, je compris que c'était un de ces flashes qui m'avait éblouie et pas le soleil comme je le pensais auparavant. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Que faisais-je ici ? Que s'était-il passé dans cette ville ? Et où était Edward ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour me protéger ?

- Ils reviennent ! Cachez-vous ! Ne restez pas à découvert, hurlait un homme d'une trentaine d'années au longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient derrière lui pendant sa course effrénée vers un trou dans la chaussée pas plus grand qu'une bouche d'égout, où il glissa avec une facilité déconcertante malgré son imposante corpulence. Tout le monde se mit à courir et à crier de plus belle et de façon complètement désorganisée.

Je me décidais à le suivre dans sa cachette car je venais d'apercevoir ce qui avait causé cette panique : une dizaine d'avions arrivaient dans notre direction et malgré ma faible connaissance en matière d'armes militaires, je compris qu'ils transportaient des bombes qui allaient tomber sur cette ville et ses habitants innocents. En courant j'entendis le petit cri d'une voix d'enfant appelant sa maman. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner pas à le laisser à portée de ces bombes, je me dirigeais donc dans sa direction. J'arrivais près de lui après avoir trébuché sur un bon nombre de décombres et de cadavres abandonnés là, dans la panique. Le petit garçon était à genou devant une femme allongée face contre terre, il la secouait en la suppliant de se relever de sa petite voix cassée par les pleurs. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient devant les yeux et absorbaient ses larmes.

- Viens ! Lui dis-je en l'arrachant du cadavre de sa mère, il faut partir ! Je le pris dans mes bras en commençant à courir. N'aie pas peur mon ange, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. Ce mot tendre me vint naturellement car c'était ce qu'il était, un petit ange tombé du ciel et détruit par l'absurdité des hommes. Il me fixa de ses grands yeux marron et je fus choquée par son jeune âge, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans et ses joues encore arrondies par l'enfance étaient noires de saleté sauf aux endroits que ses pleurs avaient nettoyé. Il me fixa un instant tandis que je courais en cherchant une cachette du regard et il blottit sa tête dans mon cou, là où je pouvais sentir son souffle étrangement froid. Je trouvais l'endroit idéal après avoir couru moins d'une minute, c'était une maison ouvrière qui possédait encore une cave à charbon dont l'accès était possible depuis l'extérieur. La lucarne était ouverte et je m'y glissais avec l'enfant toujours accroché à mon cou. Une fois retombée sur le sol et après que mes yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, je vis que nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir trouvé cet abris. Bien au contraire… un attroupement d'une dizaine de personnes s'était formé autour d'une chose que je ne pouvais percevoir d'ici, tous les regards était tournés vers moi et le petit ange dans mon cou se remit à sangloter doucement, ses doigts s'accrochant à mes vêtements.

- Attrapez-là ! Hurla soudain l'un des hommes en me désignant du doigt, rompant ainsi le silence. Ce fut le signal. Ils fondirent tous vers moi en criant et on me retira l'enfant, je me débattis comme une folle frappant quiconque se trouvait à ma portée. En m'époumonant pour qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à l'enfant dont je me sentais désormais aussi responsable que s'il avait été le mien. Mais je n'étais évidemment pas assez forte pour mettre à terre plusieurs hommes à la fois et ils finirent pas avoir le dessus malgré mes coups et mes cris, ils m'empoignèrent et me jetèrent sans ménagement contre un mur que ma tête heurta violemment. J'en fus étourdie et je m'évanouit.

Dans mon presque sommeil, j'entendais leurs voix à côté de moi.

- C'est l'une des leurs, chuchotait un homme, regardez son uniforme c'est à cause de gens comme elle que les personnes qui vous sont chères sont mortes ! Les autres approuvèrent son discours.

- Tuons-la comme l'autre alors ! Suggéra une voix de femme qui paraissait bien jeune.

Mais ses paroles firent mouches dans mon esprit et j'ouvris les yeux. L'autre ? De qui pouvait-elle bien parler et j'étais peut-être soldat je n'aurais jamais approuvé ce qui était arrivé à leur village ! C'était inimaginable ! Et qu'était-il arrivé à mon petit ange ? Où était-il ? Je voulus leur dire tous ça à vive voix mais les sons restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge, même après plusieurs tentatives pour m'exprimer. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur conciliabule pour savoir s'il fallait me tuer ou non qu'ils ne me remarquèrent même pas. Je me résignais et ré-appuyais ma tête contre le mur froid et inconfortable que je venais de quitter. Dans un coin de la pièce qui m'avait été caché jusque là par le corps d'une femme qui venait de s'écarter, j'aperçu enfin le petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement sur un matelas improvisé, il n'avait pas l'air plus blessé que depuis que je l'avais lâché et j'en éprouvais un vif soulagement. Il allait bien et ils allaient apparemment s'occuper de lui, je pouvais donc mourir sans craindre pour lui. Je me recouchais et remarquai enfin la personne étendue à mes cotes. Ses cheveux cuivrés était encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux fixait un point invisible au-dessus de me tête, il semblait paisible et je l'aurais cru si il n'avait pas la tête percé d'un trou rouge… Ils l'avaient tuée… Edward n'était plus et c'était leur faute. Ma raison ne me contrôlait plus et je pris l'arme qu'il avait laissée attachée à sa ceinture et me jetais sur l'homme le plus proche de moi et hurlais la douleur qui m'avait encerclée le cœur et l'esprit. Il se retourna vers moi en disant d'une voix douce mais pressante : Bella…

Je me redressais en sursaut de mon cauchemar, et fut aussi tôt happé par les bras réconfortant d'Edward, je soupirais d'aise et de soulagement en comprenant qu'il était en vie et que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Je me souvenais maintenant qu'en l'attendant je m'étais assoupie sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit d'appoint. Je plongeais le nez dans son cou pour tenter de camoufler les larmes qui c'était mises à couler d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues, mais je compris qu'il les avait sentis car ses bras se resserraient autour de moi et il se mit à caresser mes cheveux tout doucement tout en me chuchotant des mots d'apaisement à l'oreille. Je me sentais si bien et protégée dans ces bras que je me laissais aller et me détendis complètement en oubliant qui j'étais et où j'étais.

- Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas mort, ma chérie, il embrassa doucement ma joue de ses lèvres glacées et je sentis mes joues rougir.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé ? Demandais-je en maudissant ma mère qui m'avait légué cette particularité de parler dans mon sommeil. Alors qu'elle trouvait cela adorable et disait toujours que c'était bien une des seules choses que j'avais eu d'elle, j'aurais préféré ne rien avoir en commun avec cette femme odieuse et égoïste.

- Assez, pour que j'essaye de te réveiller depuis presque le début de ton rêve tant celui-ci paraissait insupportable pour toi. Mais ce n'était jamais plus que quelques mots, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Il se sentait coupable de mon cauchemar, je le lisais dans ces yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si je fais des cauchemars Edward, ce n'est la faute de personne, d'ailleurs. Je lui caressais la joue tout doucement et il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce contact. Il prit mon autre main et la posa sur sa joue après avoir doucement embrassé ma paume.

- Bella, soupira-t-il j'aurais du te protéger de cette guerre, je devrais tout faire pour te sortir de cette tranchée, là maintenant ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Car je suis assez égoïste pour vouloir que tu restes avec moi ! Je suis dangereux tu dois en avoir conscience… Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de la couchette en se prenant la tête entre les mains en proie à un profond désespoir. Abasourdie par ces paroles, je ne remarquai même pas qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom et me redressais à mon tour. Je posais la tête tout contre son dos.

- Je n'entends pas ton cœur battre… chuchotais-je. Il se retourna vers moi avec une lenteur exagérée et me prit les mains, il me regardait avec une telle intensité que mon cœur accéléra malgré moi. Ses yeux avaient une lueur triste et résolue à la fois. Dis-moi ce que tu me caches Edward, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Tu as raison, tu as le droit de savoir et tu dois le savoir, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'il disait était ce qu'il fallait faire. Comme si une partie de lui luttait contre cette volonté de me dire ce qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps, pour l'empêcher de parler, de se révéler.

- Je t'en prie, je lui relevais la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Aies confiance en moi, Edward je n'ai pas peur de toi ni de ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire. Je t'aime.

Ces trois mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je le décide et avant que je comprenne ce que je venais de dire ses yeux prirent une lueur d'amour et de tendresse profonde et il s'approcha de moi avec une lenteur délibérée pour me laisser le libre choix de m'écarter si je refusais le baiser qu'il s'apprêtait me donner. Mais je ne reculais pas, au contraire j'avançais mes lèvres vers lui pour que notre rencontre arrive plus vite. Mon cœur qui battait de manière erratique eut un raté quand cela se produit enfin. Ces lèvres froides et lisses semblaient avoir été faites pour embrasser les miennes, et je me laissais aller dans le tourbillon de sentiments et de sensation qui déferla sur moi. Une bulle se forma autour de nous, autour de notre amour dont je prenais enfin pleinement conscience. Mais notre baiser fut interrompu par le fracas de la porte qui se brise et par l'arrivé de quatre hommes portant des masques à gaz, ils arboraient fièrement une croix gammées sur le torse et n'avaient pas d'armes. Comment étaient-ils arrivés ici sans aucun problèmes s'ils n'étaient même pas armés ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question, je me retrouvais contre un des murs du fond à l'opposé de la couchette ou je me tenais à l'instant. À une vitesse inhumaine, Edward s'était déplacé jusqu'à se tenir devant moi les bras écartés et son corps faisant rempart entre moi et les nazis, me pressant au point que j'avais du mal à respirer. L'un des hommes s'avança vers nous en levant les mains en signe de paix et enleva son masque. Et je m'arrêtais de respirer tant je fus étonné, c'était une femme, une très jeune femme, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans ! Elle avait des cheveux blond que son casque retenait jusque là mais qui maintenant lui retombait sur les épaules, un visage d'une beauté incroyable et possédant encore toute les traces de l'enfance qu'elle venait de quitter malgré son rictus moqueur et ses yeux d'une couleur que je n'vais jamais vu, il était rouge rubis.

- Voyons ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Laisse-nous la fille et nous partons ! Elle souriait maintenant d'une façon hypnotique et enjôleuse.

- Pourquoi est-elle si importante ? Grogna Edward.

- Tu le sais très bien, le maitre la veux, j'obéis aux ordres c'est tout.

- Jamais tu ne l'auras, il se baissa, sa posture et ses grognements me firent penser à un guépard sur le point d'attaquer sa proie.

- A ta guise, tu l'auras voulu, Allez-y, dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux autres à sa suite.

Ils hochèrent la tête et fondirent vers Edward, ils se battirent si vite que je n'arrivais pas à suivre leur mouvement je ne distinguais que vaguement les cheveux roux d'Edward. Pendant que les hommes s'occupaient d'Edward la jeune fille s'approcha de moi avec toujours le même sourire enjôleur et me frappa. Je m'écroulais contre le mur, et sentis le sang qui coulait dans mes cheveux, je devais m'être cognée contre une pierre. Alors qu'elle revenait de nouveau vers moi, une silhouette imposante se détacha dans l'encadrement de la porte, et elle fut éjectée à l'opposé du mur ou je me trouvais. La silhouette immense me cachait tout de ce qu'il se passait et je ne pouvais rien distinguer. Ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrir et ma vision commençait à se voiler, je perdais beaucoup trop de sang, j'allais mourir, je le savais, j'avais vu des cas similaire à l'hôpital. Je me laissais donc glisser le long du mur.

- Laissez Edward, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi à sa place… Réussis-je à dire, avant de fermer complètement les yeux. On criait mon nom, c'était Edward, je sentis ses bras me soulever du sol et me bercer tout doucement. Ses lèvres embrasèrent mon front.

- Mon amour reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi… Il sanglotait à présent tout en continuant à m'embrasser les cheveux, le front, le nez, la bouche… Les yeux toujours clos, je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à mon oreille et il chuchota tout doucement.

- Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas.

-Je t'aime, pardonne-moi. Réussis-je à chuchoter d'une voix faible. Ma tête tomba en arrière et je sombrais.

Tout devint noir.

…

..  
>.<p>

..

…

..  
>.<p>

_Madame Swan,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre fille Isabella Swan. Alors qu'elle combattait en France dans l'armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, elle a trouvé la mort suite à une attaque ennemie. Son corps ne pourra être rapatrié suite à la bataille qui se déroule encore en Normandie._

_Croyez bien, Madame, que je compatis à votre douleur et à votre chagrin._

_Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères condoléances._

_Sergent Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Est-elle vraiment morte ? Ou pas ?

Qui est cette imposante silhouette ? Bah, on le sait déjà ? non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous serions heureuse de connaitre vos impressions :)

Bises.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Dure Réalité

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

Voilà, ce matin je me suis rendue compte qu'on était le 8 mai, j'ai donc décidé de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, pour faire un "clin d'oeil" sympa (ou pas) ^^.

Je me suis aussi rendue compte que j'avais oublié de mettre le "disclaimer" sur le chapitre 10 :/ et je rappelle bien que tous ces personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf la création de quelques uns (qui sont donc les notre), comme cet Andrew simplet :)

C'est un chapitre plutôt court (puis après l'avoir relu, j'ai rajouté des phrases, des mots par-ci par-là et je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça ^^ il fait 1704 mots, alors c'est acceptable, non ?), je voulais absolument vous le mettre aujourd'hui, alors... Et puis je voulais aussi finir avec du suspense et laisser la suite à Twilou, en point de vue Bella :)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**TWILIGHTFAN :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait chaud au coeur :)

**Missblinis : **Merci, ça fait plaisir et nous sommes contentes que notre fiction te plaise :) J'espère que la suite te plaira :) Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'abandonnons pas cette fiction.

* * *

><p><span>Avant de vous laisser lire la suite : <span>

_Hommage aux combattants Alliés de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale._

_Aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, ils ont le droit à nos remerciements pour ce qu'ils ont fait._

_8 Mai, Armistice de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale._

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 (Lizzy-Vampire)<strong>

**Pdv Edward**

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais pas croire à la réalité.<p>

La réalité est trop dure, trop piquante, trop douloureuse.

Le rêve est plus doux, on le façonne à sa manière, comme on le souhaite.

Dans mon cas, ce n'est que de l'invention, de l'imagination forcée, provoqué. On ne rêve pas quand on ne dort pas.

Je vais donc croire en cette réalité honteuse et regrettable. Plein d'évènements difficiles ont eu lieux, il y a de cela, pas très longtemps pour les humains, assez longtemps pour croire que cela est de ma faute.

D'abord, les nazis, plus particulièrement un petit groupe de vampires Nazis a tué des soldats, une centaine de soldats. Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que ces soldats nazis sont des gardes Volturi !

Et ils sont venus pour nous, enfin plus particulièrement pour Bella.

Ils l'ont frappée, assommée, projetée à travers la pièce. Elle a souffert, je l'ai vu et c'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, cela ne serait pas arrivé. J'ai eu mal pour elle, j'ai voulu la venger, par dessus la douleur est venue s'installer la rage, la rage de tuer ceux qui l'ont blessée ! Je me suis donc jeté sur eux quand ils ont pensé à le faire, sans songer un instant aux représailles. Nous nous sommes donc battus à trois contre un.

Grâce à mon don, j'ai pu esquiver la plupart des coups qui étaient dirigés contre moi, mais je ne pouvais pas tous les retenir et j'ai vu Jane qui se dirigeait vers Bella, je suis devenu enragé, la peur, la colère de la voir toucher ne serais-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux m'a rendu fou, je me suis démené pour les mettre au tapis, mais ils étaient bien trop entrainés pour ça. Je les voyais déjà sur elle, s'abreuvant ou la tuant simplement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett, mon frère, il est venu et nous a littéralement sauvé. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils sont partis. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ils sont simplement partis sans demander leur reste, comme des lâches, ce n'est pas comme si le combat était perdu d'avance pour eux, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, mais ils se sont enfuis, comme ça.

Ensuite j'ai fait la chose la plus difficile de toute mon existence.

J'ai mordu un humain dans le but de le transformer.

J'ai mordu Bella.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai cru ne pas pourvoir m'arrêter à temps.

Mais j'ai réussi.

Je l'ai, en un sens, sauvée. Malheureusement, quand elle sera réveillée, elle sera perdue, déboussolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire qui j'étais vraiment avant que ça dégénère, j'appréhende un peu ce moment, le moment où elle ouvrira ses yeux rouge sang.

Ça fait un peu plus de deux jours que j'ai envoyé la lettre à sa mère, deux jours, 9 heures, 53 minutes et 27 secondes. Ça fait aussi deux jours, 11 heures, 42 minutes, 12 secondes que j'attend que le venin finisse son travail. J'ai vu la peau de Bella blêmir, ses cheveux s'allonger, boucler doucement et prendre une couleur brune chaleureuse, ses traits se sont affinés, ses muscles raffermis, ses ongles endurcis, ses blessures se sont refermées et son cœur s'est élancé jusqu'à son dernier battement.

Pendant tout ce temps, Emmett est resté à coté de moi, me soutenant et se levant pour congédier les soldats frappant à ma porte pour demander conseil, m'apporter un repas humain ou prendre de mes nouvelles. En effet, officiellement, je me remettais de mes blessures, des blessures causées par les nazis.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre plus fort mais moins souvent, sa respiration s'accéléra, devint erratique. D'ici quelques minutes, elle ouvrira les yeux.

Je me tournai vers Emmett qui me regardait avec un grand sourire, je me surpris à lui rendre et à ressentir de la joie, de la délivrance. Bella allait pouvoir être éternellement à mes cotés sans avoir à craindre la maladie, les guerres ou même la mort.

- On dirait que c'est bientôt fini, frérot !

- Oui, en effet.

Les battements du cœur de Bella emplissaient la pièce et devinrent laborieux. Soudain, plus rien. Le silence se fit, inconsciemment, nous retînmes notre respiration.

Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se redressa.

Elle me regarda.

Elle cligna doucement des yeux.

- Qu-que se passe-t-t-t-il ? dit-elle d'une voix hésitante mais pourtant claire et musicale, différente. Elle n'eue pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la même qu'avant.

Je me levais pour me mettre à son niveau, Emmett sur mes talons, au cas où.

- Ecoute Bella, je sais que cela va te paraître improbable, impossible, farfelu, ou même carrément éprouvant et terrorisant, mais s'il te plait, garde l'esprit ouvert.

- O-o-oui, dit-elle en butant sur l'unique mot, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de ma part.

- Promet-moi que tu me laisseras m'expliquer.

Ses yeux rougeoyants s'agrandirent.

- Tu ne vas pas me quitter ! Non, non, non, Edward ne fait pas ça ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie ! Me supplia-t-elle, les yeux plein de douleur. Edward, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça ! tu n'as pas le doit, non, tu n'as pas le droit, je ne veux pas !

- Chut, doucement, Bella, rassure toi, ce n'est rien de cela, bien au contraire. Je ne vais pas te quitter, en aucun cas, crois-moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, dit-elle en reniflant doucement.

- Et j'en suis désolé. Promet-le moi, amour.

- Soit, je te jure que je t'écouterai jusqu'à la fin.

J'hochais la tête en réfléchissant par où commencer pour rendre cela plus facile. Quelques rapides secondes passèrent. Après mûre réflexion, je décidais d'emprunter la voie sûre de la franchise et me lançais.

- Euh, eh bien. Voilà. Euh, tu te rappelles de la conversation que nous avons eu avant que ces … nazis débarquent dans cette pièce ?

_Laborieux, pensais-je. Si tu veux faire bonne impression c'est raté._

_Edward, reprend-toi, elle comprendras, j'en suis sur, crois en elle, elle sera forte. Soit fort, toi aussi ! Me rassura Emmett par la pensée. _

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander comment il s'avait pour mon don, que Bella me répondait.

- Oui, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, tu hésitais. Tu avais de la peur dans les yeux.

- Voilà, cette chose, je vais te la dire.

Emmett soupira.

- Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Vas-y Edward ! N'aies pas peur, je suis prête à tout entendre du moment que tu restes avec moi.

_Je te l'avais dis, frérot, elle est forte !_

- Bella... Je suis, enfin, nous, nous trois : Emmett, toi et moi, nous euh, nous sommes des créatures surnaturelles, celle que nous appelons vampires. Oui, nous sommes des vampires, toi un vampire nouveau-né.

- T'aurais pu faire plus court, frérot, chuchota Emmett, se manifestant pour la première fois. Bella se tourna vers lui et ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main rapidement, à vitesse vampirique et elle hoqueta, comprenant que je n'avais pas menti.

Elle compris qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que c'était la dure réalité, la vérité.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh eh ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tentée

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

Bonjour à tous !

Ca fait super longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de nouveau chapitre et c'est entièrement ma faute, je suis désolée ! Mais entre examen et vacances sans wifi je n'ai pas pu écrire ! Donc encore désolée et j'espère que vous nous avez pas tous laissé en cours de route ! :)

Twilou

* * *

><p>Juste pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture :) J'espère que celui là vous plaira :)<p>

Lizzy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 (Twilou)<strong>

**Pov Bella**

* * *

><p>J'ouvrais les yeux et fixais le plafond de terre agglutinée, bien que je ne dormais pas naturellement, je pouvais voir chaque fissure, chaque grain de terre, chaque molécule de poussière présente dans l'air autour de moi. Je voyais tout, rien ne pouvait plus m'échapper désormais. Je cherchais la raison qui m'avait sortie de ma transe, tout avait l'air en place dans le bureau d'Edward où je reposais sur la petite paillasse dans le fond. Ce dernier m'avait laissé deux heures plutôt car il était appelé dans les tranchées. D'ailleurs qu'il ne soit pas encore là m'étonnais, je me concentrais sur les bruit extérieurs pour savoir ce qu'il en était. J'entendais le vent, et les respirations des soldats endormis ou non autour de moi.<p>

_Que se passait-il ? Edward où es-tu ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas à mes côtés ?_

L'inquiétude me gagna peu à peu. Soudain un homme bougea et son odeur se répandit partout autour de moi, je pouvais presque en toucher les particules, c'était enivrant, délicieux. Je devais gouter à cette odeur, ma gorge se mit à bruler. Plus rien n'existait à part cette fragrance exquise qui s'approchait de moi. Oui, oui continue, approche toi de moi. Laisse-moi gouter à ton sang.

NON ! Je dois me ressaisir ! Je ne peux pas boire son sang ! Son sang si délicat, non…

Il frappa à la porte, son odeur m'atteint encore plus violemment, je grognais. Le prédateur prit le dessus et je le laissais faire. La porte s'ouvrit, je grognais encore plus fort. Le monstre en moi jubilait et mon cœur se brisa en songeant à ce que j'allais faire.

- Excuse-moi Edward, la tentation est trop forte. Je t'aime, me chuchotais-je. Et le monstre se libéra, je courus vers la porte mais je heurtais une chose dure qui me ramena sur la paillasse que je venais de quitter. Je grognais encore plus fort, on me tenait sur le lit et je n'arrivais plus à bouger. L'homme s'éloignait. Non ! Reste ! Laisse-moi gouter, je t'en prie ! Reviens…

- Bella ! Une voix lointaine m'appelait, que m'arrivait-il ? Je luttais mais j'étais bloquée, emprisonnée. On me punissait, j'étais en prison car j'avais voulu tuer cet homme, on allait me tuer à mon tour, c'est tout ce que je méritais.

Tout était flou, j'étais aveuglée par la soif. Je n'arrivais pas à voir, j'étais perdue.

_Edward vient me chercher dans le brouillard, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas là. J'ai tant besoin de toi._

- Edward ! Aide-moi ! Je hurlais en espérant qu'il puisse m'entendre à travers le brouillard. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, sanglotais-je. Je ne veux pas rester ici, je vais me racheter, je ferais ce que vous voudrez !

- Oh petite sœur ! Calme-toi ! Tout va bien ! Continua la voix. Dis donc ! Je crois qu'elle a craqué !

- Le choc a été trop dur, c'est la façon qu'a son esprit de se défendre. Lâche-là Em' ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Cette voix. Je la connais.

L'étau qui me clouait au sol s'en alla soudain, je fermais les yeux et sanglotais de plus belle, qu'allait-il m'arriver maintenant ? Je sombrais.

- Bella ? Bella je suis là, reviens-moi mon amour ! Je t'aime tant.

On me caressait les cheveux, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, j'en étais incapable. Je voulais lui répondre et ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que je l'aimais aussi. Je n'y arrivais pas, pourquoi ? Edward ? Je t'aime aussi ! Je t'aime tellement ! Quelqu'un serrait ma main, fort, on l'embrassait. Je rassemblais mes forces et serrait la sienne. Il rit son rire m'enivra, il m'insuffla le courage qui me manquait. Edward était heureux il ne m'en voulait pas, je souris. Il rit encore plus et me serra dans ses bras, j'ouvris les yeux. Et le serrait dans mes bras à mon tour.

- Je suis tellement désolée Edward, j'aurais pu tuer cette homme et j'aurais…

- Non ! Tais-toi Bella ! Il me coupa et posa ses mains sur mes épaules en m'écartant de lui pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Tu n'aurais pas su le tuer ! Pas quand tu aurais vu ses yeux ! Je te connais trop pour ça. Il me sourit tendrement.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Edward ?

- Bella ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- Avec plaisir.

Ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes avec une violence et une passion nouvelle, tout disparut. Ne restait qu'Edward et moi. Il ne restait que nous. Il se détacha de moi, trop vite.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment mon amour, rit-il doucement. Je remarquais alors que j'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille, et que j'avais la main sous la chemise de son uniforme.

- Désolée, chuchotais-je en m'écartant rapidement aussi loin que l'endroit exiguë me le permettait.

- Ne t'excuse pas, il se releva et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit les mains tout doucement et les embrassa. Je frissonnais. Bella en fait, c'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas laissé seule aujourd'hui tu n'aurais jamais dû enduré ça, je suis désolé. Je voulus rétorquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion et posa deux doigts sur ma bouche. Et je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus.

- Comment cela ?

- Je vais t'envoyer chez moi, avec ma famille. Emmett t'accompagnera.

- Mais Edward, ta famille ne me connait pas ! Je ne vais pas m'inviter chez eux ainsi ! Non c'est impossible ! Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une famille il y a deux minutes, en plus !

- Bella ! S'exaspéra-t-il, tu ne les dérangeras pas, ils se réjouissent déjà de ta présence ! Esmée à hâte de te rencontrer et elle t'aime déjà car tu me rends heureux. Je souris malgré-moi.

- Qui est Esmée ?

- Ma mère adoptive, mais ils se feront un plaisir de tout te raconter dès que tu seras là-bas !

- Quoi ? Mais quand suis-je sensée partir ? Et toi ? Viens-tu ? Je m'affolais de plus en plus, l'idée d'une séparation m'étant insupportable.

- Emmett va venir te chercher d'ici quelques minutes, je te rejoindrais dès que possible.

- Quand ? M'entêtais-je.

- Pas avant plusieurs semaines. Son regard était tellement doux à ce moment-là, on pouvait y lire son amour ainsi que la douleur de la séparation.

- Je reste dans ce cas. Je refuse de m'éloigner de toi.

- Tu dois partir Bella ! Je t'aime et je voudrais rester auprès de toi ! Mais pour pouvoir partir je dois régler tout ici, puis faire croire à ma mort. Tu vas tant me manquer.

La distance entre nous était bien trop grande, d'un pas nous nous rejoignirent. Nos poitrines se touchant à peine, sa respiration se mit au même rythme que la mienne. Nos mains caressèrent le visage de l'autre, inlassablement, tentant de le mémoriser. J'embrassais les moindres centimètres de son visage et il fit de même. Enfin nos lèvres se rencontraient, nos langues ensuite. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait, rien d'autre ne comptait, nous ne formions qu'un malgré la distance qui allait nous séparer.

- Bon les amoureux ce n'est pas tout, mais quand faut y aller ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des galipettes, hurla Emmett en ouvrant la porte. Nous refusâmes de nous lâcher, il éclata de rire. Bien ! A trois j'emploie la manière forte ! Un… Deux…

- Bien ! Capitula Edward en me lâchant, il ne lâcha pourtant pas mon regard, Je t'aime ! Dit-il avec fièvre, plus que tout !

- Je t'aime aussi, plus que ma propre vie. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Moh que vous êtes mignons, aller viens petite sœur ! Bye Edward !

- Bye Emmet ! Il lui sourit, rompant notre contact, je refuse de te dire au revoir dit-il en se retournant vers-moi. Alors à bientôt mon amour.

- A bientôt.

Je tournais les talons et suivis Emmett hors du bureau sans un regard en arrière, car ce n'était pas un au revoir. Nous nous mîmes à courir vers la maison des Cullen.


	14. Chapitre 13 : 17 000 km

**Mon Amour, Ma Bataille**

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que changer le cours de l'histoire :)

* * *

><p>Hey !<p>

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous donner ce chapitre avec tant de retard... J'ai eu des soucis de santé et avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur les excuses, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important ^^

Bref, voilà le chapitre 13 !

Lizzy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 (Lizzy-Vampire) : 17 000 km <strong>

**Pov Edward**

* * *

><p>Bella était partie rejoindre ma famille avec Emmett, mon frère, mon merveilleux frère.<p>

Je n'avais plus qu'à régler quelques dernières petites choses avant de m'enfuir, moi aussi. La guerre se finira bien sans nous, les Alliés étaient en bonne voie d'accéder à la victoire durement méritée. Je repensais à leur départ et me rappelais qu'Emmett m'avait glissé un mot dans la poche avant de partir, une simple adresse :

_Forêt de Forks, Washigton D.C._

J'avais compris que c'était à cet endroit que mon créateur avait installé sa famille, ma famille. J'avais hâte de le retrouver, j'avais beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps sur mes actes envers Carlisle, ma fuite, mon abandon de mon régime végétarien et la façon dont je les avais déçu, lui et Esmée, la douce, tendre et maternelle Esmée. Je devais remédier à tout cela et m'excuser, me faire pardonner comme je pouvais en rentrant à la maison, la tête baissée et du regret dans les yeux, comme un chien perdu.

Il est bon de se dire qu'après plus de huit ans, il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

La première chose à faire était donc d'envoyer une lettre à mon père, de façon à le préparer à ma venue, à mon installation définitive avec eux.

En quelques minutes, la missive fut rédigée :

_Carlisle, mon père,_

_Je rentre à la maison après ses huit longues années de rébellion, de réflexion. Je suis désolé de m'être enfuis comme cela, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul et de comprendre. J'espère que vous pourrez un jour me pardonner. Je serai à Forks dans 3 jours grand maximum, le temps de régler la situation, ici, en Normandie. _

_D'ici là, prenez bien soin de Bella, elle est jeune à tous les niveaux et précieuse à mes yeux. Je vous embrasse tous._

_Edward_

- Andrew ?!

- Oui, Sergent, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Peux-tu apporter ça à celui qui est censé envoyer le courrier ?

- Oui, Sergent.

- C'est tout, tu peux disposer.

La seconde chose à faire était de d'emballer mes affaires, ou du moins, celle dont je pourrais avoir besoin prochainement, soit des affaires de rechange et celle de Bella.

Je pris mon sac de militaire et entrepris de mettre rapidement tous ce que je trouvais d'important dans mon bureau dans le sac en toile. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les dortoirs des soldats, plus particulièrement vers celui de Bella. Je vidais le bac sous son lit de camp dans le sac, avec ses affaires trouvées dans son casier. J'enroulais le sac dans une toile cirée épaisse, pour le rendre à peu près hermétique, histoire qu'il ne se remplisse pas d'eau lorsque je traverserais l'océan à la nage.

J'étais fin prêt à partir, ou presque. Je décidais d'attendre le crépuscule pour mettre mon plan à exécution, je bénéficiais donc de deux heures à rien faire. Je me nourrirais sur la route, parce que, premièrement c'était trop dangereux pour mon secret de le faire ici, en plein jour et secondement, je comptais me nourrir d'animaux, et étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas ici, je devrais patienter. Je me rendis donc sur la plage, au bord de l'eau et je passais le temps que j'avais devant moi à penser, à me rappeler chaque trait de Bella, chaque geste que je l'avais vu faire. Et à me demander s'ils étaient arrivés et si elle s'adaptait bien à sa nouvelle condition. Le temps passa plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé, l'obscurité avait bien entamée le ciel quand je revins au présent, quand je sortis de mes pensées.

Je devais maintenant trouver Andrew pour qu'il informe notre capitaine de ma mission d'espionnage, seul. Je le vis devant mon bureau, à son poste.

- Andrew, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Va informer notre capitaine que je pars dès maintenant en repérage des bunkers allemands. Je veux savoir qui est venu ici la dernière fois. Charlie est mort à cause de cela.

- Sergent, il me semble que ce n'est pas prudent.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Andrew, juste d'en informer le capitaine. Et dis lui aussi que rien ne me fera changer d'avis, c'est comme cela. Un point c'est tout !

- Bien, Sergent.

Je le congédiai rapidement et je me mis en quête d'un soldat nazis aimable, enfin, assez pour me tuer. Je me mis en route pour le camp ennemis, quand je vis les bunkers,

Je courus jusqu'aux bunkers ennemis et me dirigeais au centre de leur campement, juste derrière.

- Das kann mich töten? (_Qui peut me tuer ?_) hurlais-je.

Une quinzaine d'allemand rappliquèrent juste après cela mais aucun d'eux n'était un vampire, encore moins un Volturi.

- Wer bist du armer Narr? (_Qui es-tu pauvre fou ?_) me demanda un soldat bien en chaire.

- Ich bin ein Mann, der sterben, wer des Konflikts müde will. Töte mich, Soldat. (_Je suis un homme qui veut mourir, qui en a marre du conflit. Tue moi, soldat_.) dis-je en me plaçant face à lui, exposé.

- Wie Sie möchten, schließen Sie die Augen und Gesichter Tod, Feigling. (_Comme il te plait, ferme les yeux et affronte la mort, espèce de lâche._)

- nicht hier, bitte? (_Pas ici, s'il te plait_.)

- okay, das bin ich. (_D'accord, suis moi_)

Il partit vers la droite, vers les baraquements, je le suivis, docilement, comme un homme que l'on mène au bucher, sauve que j'y allais de mon propre chef.

Je sentis que l'on arrivait vers les latrines bien avant de le voir. L'allemand s'arrêta juste derrière et se tourna vers moi, une lueur féroce dans les yeux.

Il pris son fusil, qui, avant pendait dans son dos, entre ses mains et me le pointa sur le front.

- Sie kehren Ich will nicht sehen, Ihr hässliches Haupt in Amerika. (_Tourne toi, je ne veux pas voir ta sâle tête d'Américain_.)

J'obéis encore, un sourire aux lèvres, content qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment voir que je ne saignerais pas. Il me guida jusqu'à une fosse remplie de corps, de cadavres allemands et alliés dont l'odeur forte de la mort m'informa qu'ils étaient morts depuis un certain temps. Je me positionnais au bord, prêt à tomber parmi les cadavres dès que je sentirais la balle me chatouiller l'arrière du crâne.

- Die ! (_Meurs !_) me hurla-t-il.

Et il tira.

Comme prévu, je sentis la balle à l'arrière de ma tête, je me penchais donc vers l'avant, et tombais dans la fosse. Je m'immobilisais et attendis que l'allemand reparte, ce qu'il fit sans vérifier que j'étais bien mort.

Je patientais encore quelques instants et me relevais, sautais sur le bord de la fosse et me mis à courir, mon sac bien accroché sur le dos. A peine 15 secondes plus tard, je vis l'eau et plongeais à l'intérieur, l'obscurité se referma sur moi, me cachant au monde et je me mis à nager rapidement, comptant les kilomètres qui me séparaient de mon amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>


	15. Chapitre 14 : Forks

Hello ! Retard impardonnable comme d'habitude... Désolée et bonne lecture !

Alors ? Où avions-nous laisser Bella ? Ah oui ! Avec Emmett... (Twilou)

* * *

><p><em>Encore aujourd'hui, mémoire aux combattants... - 11 novembre - <em>

_Bonne Lecture ! (Lizzy-Vampire) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 - Twilou<strong>

- Emmett !

Mon cri fit écho dans la nuit, où avait-il encore réussi à disparaître celui-là ? Nous étions arrivés sur le continent américain depuis à peine deux heures que nous nous étions déjà perdu. La forêt était vaste et nous devions chasser. Cela faisait 5 jours que nous n'avions plus rien eu à nous mettre sous la dent, hormis les poissons que nous nous étions finalement résolus à gouter au bout du deuxième jour. L'expérience ne fût pas très agréable...

- Léger détail technique faisant parti des aléas du voyage à la nage... Avait dit Emmett en riant et en croquant à pleine dent dans le bar qu'il venait d'attraper.

Mais cette nourriture était vaine et éphémère vu que quelques heures plus tard notre estomac de vampire nous forcer à tout recracher. D'ailleurs, quand ce fut le tour de mon estomac de protester et que je fus forcée de vomir, Emmett riait tellement qu'il créait des vagues autour de lui. Je grimaçais à ce souvenir. Durant le voyage, il m'apprit que le créateur d'Edward et sa femme avait depuis « adopté » d'autres enfants comme lui. Il y avait Alice ou « La mi-elfe mi-vampire complètement folle », qui était fiancée avec Jasper « Boucle d'or ayant une terrible envie de manger les trois ours » et Rosalie « L'ange blond parfaite en tout point » m'étonnant de ce surnom si gentil j'en fis la remarque à Emmett qui bredouilla un petit « C'est ma femme… ». Je ris, il était donc amoureux ? Il se vexa de mon hilarité et je dus beaucoup insister pour avoir d'autres détails sur cette famille qui allait devenir la mienne... Il me dit que Carlisle et Esmée avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre du départ d'Edward qui, et tout les enfants en avaient parfaitement conscience, était leur favori. J'aurai tant voulu qu'il soit à mes côtés, je ne connaissais pas ces personnes ! Pour qui allais-je passer ? Je n'étais qu'une arriviste dans leur monde... Et il me manquait terriblement, sa voix, ses yeux, son sourire, ses lèvres...

- Bella ! Je sursautais, Emmett ravi de son petit effet de surprise arrivait vers moi les vêtements maculés de sang qui venait se rajouter aux traces de sel et aux algues laissées par la mer. Nous devions vraiment avoir l'air pitoyables ainsi vêtus...

- Emmett soupirais-je, nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous présenter comme ça aux Cullen ! Toi, ils te connaissent, mais moi non et je dois faire bonne impression, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pauvre petite Bellanounette ! Ne t'inquiète dont pas, Alice t'en voudra peut-être et te jettera une malédiction de lutin Irlandais en dansant une petite gigue, mais à part ça ! Ils savent d'où on vient, tu sais.

- S'il te plait !

- Rho bon d'accord ! Comment vous résistez à vous les femmes et à votre air de petit chiot ? Je ne suis qu'un faible mâle sans défense, dit-il en s'écroulant à terre comme un mouvais acteur de mélo-drame. Nous allons faire les boutiques que dieu ait pitié de mon âme! Continua-t-il en portant sa main à son front.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Riais-je tout en me levant du rocher où j'étais assise. Je m'arrêtais net, mais Emmett nous n'avons pas d'argent !

- Fillette, fillette, fillette ! Soupira-t-il, qui a parlé d'acheter ?

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas voler ! C'est mal !

- Tu es une vampire créée à vouloir tuer des humains et ta seule inquiétude et de leur voler une simple petite tenue ? Allez, laisse-moi faire ! Attends ici je reviens avec des vêtements. Je n'eu pas le loisir de protester que le bruit de sa course avait commencé à s'estomper dans la forêt.

Je m'assis lourdement sur la pierre que je venais de quitter, surement trop lourdement car elle se fendit en deux parties et je me retrouvai les quatre fers en l'air. Vampire ou pas, je serai maladroite jusqu'à la fin des temps on dirait ! Le bruit assourdissant de la pierre se rompant avait dérangé les animaux qui s'agitaient et couraient dans toutes les directions. J'entendais tout, la biche qui s'enfuyait vers le nord-Est sur un sol rocailleux, le hiboux qui s'envolait d'un arbre à 100 mètres de moi, l'écureuil qui avait été réveillé par le brouhaha et qui courait de part et d'autres de la branche sur laquelle il s'était assoupi, son petit coeur battant à tout rompre, le vent soufflant dans les épines de pin, l'eau qui gouttait depuis la cime des arbres jusqu'au sol... Tout, absolument tout. C'était à la fois effrayant, ennuyeux et réconfortant. Un vent léger caressa mon visage, faisant voler mes cheveux poisseux d'eau de mer. Il apporta à mon nez une odeur, celle d'un lynx, non loin de là. Le feu commença à se propager dans ma gorge, je poussais un râle. Le vampire était réveillé, et sa proie l'attendait.

Emmett revint moins d'une heure après avec un air triomphant en me tendant un sac, il venait d'un couturier très en vogue, je m'étranglais.

- Bon sang, tu n'aurais pas pu viser un peu moins haut de gamme par dessus le marché ! Comment as-tu réussi à passer inaperçu ?

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais les secrets de ses tours, enfin ! J'espère que tu aimeras en tout cas. Je remarquais qu'il s'était déjà changé et qu'il portait désormais un pantalon droit noir et une chemise blanche toute simple.

- Tu es très élégant, fis-je remarquer.

- Oh… euh, merci beaucoup... Il semblait gêné par le compliment, il me tendit le sac qu'il tenait. Tiens, va donc te changer, je vais aller chercher de l'eau douce pour que tu puisses faire un brin de toilettes. Tu as l'air d'un épouvantail ! Et il partit.

J'inspectais le contenu du sac, c'était une robe de soie bleu nuit avec un col en « V » et des manches courtes, une taille marqué par une ceinture en dessous de laquelle le tissus s'évasait en frou-frou jusqu'a la cheville. Elle était ravissante et je redevins une femme avec un grand plaisir, bien que je ne faisais jamais vraiment attention à ce que je portais avant. Mais c'était mon ancienne vie, j'étais une autre femme désormais. J'avais connu la guerre, la mort, l'amour et j'étais un vampire. Tout était différent.

- Vampirella ? Je peux venir ?

- Oui !

- Waouh, tu es ravissante Draculette ! Tiens, voilà ton eau, ne salis pas la robe !

- Merci et ne t'en fait pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je me lavais rapidement, et d'après Emmett je ne ressemblais plus à un épouvantail mais à une jeune fille respectable.

J'étais prête pour rencontrer ma famille, notre famille. Nous courûmes encore jusqu'au lever de jour, et passèrent devant un panneau « Welcome to Forks ! » . Puis enfin, Emmett s'arrêta devant une maison et me regarda tout sourire.

- Voilà, c'est chez nous.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une vague jaune s'abattit sur lui le plaquant au sol et qu'une tornade brune atterrit sur moi en criant mon prénom.

* * *

><p>A bientot (normalement) ! :)<p> 


End file.
